


Orange Creamsicle

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Antlers, Bulges and Nooks, Consensual, Dream Bubbles, First Meetings, M/M, Oral, Other, Xeno, antler troll - Freeform, homestuck adventure game, new troll, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk, from a doomed timeline, wanders endlessly from dream bubble to dream bubble and soon finds that there are places in the bubbles he hasn't seen before. He happens upon a troll who seems to be enjoying himself. Confrontation ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Creamsicle

**Author's Note:**

> (Now with an illustration!!)

Your name is Dirk Strider and you just wandered into one strange-ass dream bubble. It’s been a while since you found out you were in a doomed timeline and ended up in the afterlife, but you’ve kept boredom at bay by exploring all the different bubbles you could reach. Soon you started finding one’s that didn’t look familiar, or that they wouldn’t even be from your peer’s memories, or even from your universe. You decided that it didn’t really matter, that maybe, somewhere, all dream bubbles from every universe connected, and you would just find new places to explore. Dream bubble shenanigans, man.

This new bubble, though, was unlike anything you’ve ever seen before. There were pink crystalline ponds everywhere, and through the misty twilight you could occasionally see small sparks of emerald flames. You don’t think you’ve seen anything this peaceful in a while, and there didn’t seem to be any immediate dangers, unlike nearly every other bubble you’ve been in. You set on exploring this new magical place and soon found that it was teeming with life. Life, being these little white amphibians, newts maybe, that were the source of the green sparks. They seemed to hiccup green flames every now and then - it was really cute, actually. Moving on, you soon came upon a larger pond and noticed a figure lounging against a small tree on the other side.

You stalked around the pond, sneaking behind the pale bushes, to scope out this new person before letting them know of your presence. As you got closer, you noticed he didn’t seem to be human, if having antlers, grey skin, and fangs was any indication. “Troll,” was it? That aside, he looked quite like you. Actually, a lot like you, if you had black hair. The same spiked-back hair, some cool shades, and attractive looks. You could easily be looking at yourself on Halloween, if you bothered with wearing a silly costume like that. However, his appearance wasn’t what caught your attention the most. What did was the fact that he had his hand in his pants.

Upon hearing a particularly loud moan, you felt yourself stir in your pants. Not wanting to be a voyeur, as tempting as it was, you were impatient to speak to someone, as you hadn’t seen anyone in any bubbles in what seemed like forever.

Deciding to just be direct, you got up and stepped towards him.

“Yo, Antlers, sorry to interrupt, but do you speak English?”

The troll jumped at the sound of your voice and yanked his hand out of his pants before getting up and fixing his appearance with a bright orange blush going across his face, “Uh, yeah, um-“

“Where am I? ‘Cause I’ve been fuckin’ around in these bubbles that ain’t from my own universe for quite some time now, and I haven’t seen anyone in ages.”

“Uh,” the troll looked down, still obviously distracted by the huge bulge in his pants. “This is the Land of Ponds and Wisps, and I guess I’m from Post-Glub Alternia, which you obviously aren’t.. And I haven’t seen anyone around either, though probably for different reasons, since I’m familiar with this place. Um, how did you get here?” The troll leaned against the tree again, seeing no threat, and sat down, nonchalantly trying to hide his bulge.

You stepped closer and sat nearby, “Honestly, I have no idea, I just kept making my way through bubbles and they started being places I hadn’t seen before, and I obviously couldn’t find anyone to ask, so I just kept going.”

“I mean it IS the afterlife, I guess anything is possible, but I haven’t ever heard of anyone crossing universes before.” The troll tried to casually adjust himself, it was really quite pathetic how noticeably hard he still was, and you started feeling a little blush creep across your face thinking about it. When was the last time you rubbed one out? “I guess there must be some connection between them, huh?”

“Yeah. Weird.”

 

Some silence.

 

You decide to address the issue at hand. No, not THAT issue in THAT hand. The other one. “Hey, Antlers, is it just me or do you notice a kind of similarity of features between us?”

“I did. I mean, your horns are missing, and such, but yeah. You’ve even got some killer shades, too.” The troll looked away with a laugh, moving his hips slightly. You’ve gotta admit, he’s really fucking hot.

 

Some more silence.

 

Okay, you decide to address THE issue, this time. “Hey, do you want some help with that?”

“Uh, what?” The flustered troll blurts out.

“I totally interrupted you earlier, so it’s only polite of me to offer some help getting you off.” You feel a stronger blush creep on your face and mentally kick yourself for it.

“I don’t know, uh-” the troll reflexively reached for the bulge in his pants, seeming lost for words. “It’d be REALLY nice to get off with someone else for a change... So, I guess I don’t see why not? If you’re up for it.”

“Oh, I’m up for it, alright.” Hell. Fucking. Yes. You crawled over him, straddling his thighs, while he brought his hands to your hips. You wrapped a hand around his neck before placing a kiss on his grey lips. He kissed back and you quickly shoved your tongue in his mouth, sliding against his fangs in the process. You let your other hand slide down his chest and down to that too-hard bulge, which you rubbed against. Upon contact, he moaned into your mouth and angled his hips up. You pulled his lip between your teeth and rubbed against his bulge harder, and- did it just squirm like a tentacle?

“Whoa,” you say, sitting back to get a look.

“What?” the antlered troll asks, worried now.

“What exactly do you have going on down there?” you ask, more interested than repulsed.

“Just my nook and bone bulge...” Getting defensive, the troll asks, “Why, what do you have?!”

“Why don’t we just show each other, because I’ve got something that could be called a bone bulge as well, but I don’t think it’s the same.”

You both adjusted yourselves to get your pants off and compared. You weren’t fully hard yet, but still something to look at, even so. Your eyes flicked to him. His ‘bone bulge’ was more like a thick, elongated, flexible dick, coming out from under a bony mound under his belly. It was oozing a bit of clear, orangey pre-cum and seemed to be involuntarily and slowly wriggling around like a tentacle. Underneath he had what looked like a vagina? And oozing with the same fluid. Not something you couldn’t get off to, but it was different. Meanwhile, he seemed very confused by what you had.

“Uh, is it always exposed like this? And where is your nook?” He reached out and gently cupped your balls.

“Well, I’ve got a nook, but I don’t think it’s anything like yours, so don’t worry about that. Yeah my dick is always out, but it get’s hard with stimulation.” He seemed to understand.

“I guess mine is similar, but stays sheathed when I’m not, uh... How do you get off, then?”

“Like this,” you stroke yourself a couple times. You pull his hand under yours and guide it along your dick, which responds to the pressure. “How about that playground you’ve got there, what should I try out first?”

“Um, my bulge works the same way I think, but I can’t REALLY get off unless my nook is stimulated by another bulge... I hope you weren’t watching me for long earlier because it’s really kind of embarrassing how frustrating it is trying to get off alone, since I can’t quite reach on my own...” He looks away.

“Oh man, that sucks, how long has it been?” You can’t imagine how hard it would be if the only way you could cum is with someone else to reach inside for you. Actually you could. It’s called a dildo, and you used to have a nice orange one at home. Do they have dildos in ‘Post-Glub Alternia’? You set a mental reminder to find him one later.

“I think since I was alive, which was ages ago, aha.”

“Oh, wow. If you’ve been dead for as long as I have, I don’t think I would have lasted... Do you think I could do it?”

The troll perked up, “Oh yeah! I’m pretty sure it would work, if you still want to.”

“Dude, you’ve got me all hot and bothered with something new and exciting, of course I still want to.” You lean in and kiss him again, taking hold of his ‘bulge’ and pumping it, as it wiggles in your hand. You shove your tongue deep into his mouth and move to rub your dick against his. He moans into your mouth and grinds his hips against yours and wrapping his arms around your neck. His bulge slowly started wrapping around your dick, and soon it held them together on its own for you to thrust into. With your now free hand, you set on tracing circles around the wet tip of his bulge. He began kissing along your chin and to your neck where he sucked on the flesh, causing the sensation to go straight to your dick. You involuntarily let out a loud moan and you felt him smile against your skin.

“Sooo cool.” He teased.

“Shut up and keep doing it,” you grumbled. He continued sucking and nibbling on your neck, and you noted the presence of his fangs again. You brought your fingers up to your mouth to taste his fluid, not surprised by its slightly salty, warm flavour, before returning your hand to press your dicks together harder. In return he bit down harder on your neck, but not breaking the skin, and it sent heat coursing all through your body and suddenly you were cumming, letting out a loud moan and grinding sporadically against his tentadick.

 

You leaned your head against his shoulder and sighed deeply, not wanting to face him.

 

“Did you just-“

 

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

You pulled your softening dick from the grasp of his and looked at the embarrassing orange creamsicle mess you left all over his bulge and belly.

It looked absolutely delicious.

You leaned down and pulled his tentacle into your mouth, sucking the fluids off of it.

“Whoa, WHOA!” He tried pushing your head away, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m sucking some dick, what do you think I’m doing?” You lean in to continue, but he pushed your head away again.

“You can’t fucking do that, though! And it’s your own fluid, too!”

“Okay, one: I don’t care, and two: what do you mean I can’t?”

“It’s... just not something we do unless you wanna have a scraped-up bulge. Isn’t that common sense?” He smiles and points to his sharp teeth and fangs.

“Is this a troll thing? I think it’s just a troll thing, because I don’t have shark teeth.” You smile and show him your relatively flat teeth. “Now will you just relax and enjoy your place as the first troll probably ever to get a proper blow job?” He warily lets you continue.

You set to work sliding your tongue up and down his length, feeling the weighty tentacle pulse in response. You bring the tip into your mouth and start sucking it down. It goes in a lot more easily than a human dick since it’s so flexible, so you wrestle the tip with your tongue and suck it in more. The troll fights back moans and you feel his hips wanting to buck up into your mouth. You suck him in deeper and you’re so proud of yourself - you’re able to get it just about all the way in before feeling your limit. You use your hand, though, to massage the base while you work the rest with your mouth.

“What’s... your name?” the troll asks.

You slide it out, “A little late to be playing the name-game, don’t you think? It’s Dirk.” You sloppily flick your tongue over the tip a few times before sliding it back in and repeat.

This really gets him going and he brings a hand to slide through your hair and guide you onto his bulge, as he begins moaning your name, “Oh, Dirk, Dirk!” You feel yourself start to harden again at the sound of hearing your name after so long. You slide your free hand down to stroke yourself to the sound of his voice.

You decide to dive down and test the waters, literally, and glide your tongue along the edge of his ‘nook,’ finding much more orange fluid you hadn’t licked up yet. With this he starts suddenly, but relaxes again with your continued touch on his bulge. You lap up the dripping fluids and gently probe your tongue inside him, feeling the tight, warm insides.

“Dirk! Hnngh...” He barely manages to get out, while pulling your head closer.

You pull back and say, “I’ve got an idea, get up on your knees.” You lie on your back and pull him over your face. “Now you can grind on my face,” you say with a smug grin.

“Are you sure?” He asks.

“Yes, now come on.” You pull his hips down onto your face and start pressing your tongue against his entrance as he softly rocks his hips against your chin. You close your eyes and fully take in his taste and smell. It’s within ‘normal’ for humans, but there’s something about it that makes it special. A bit more fragrant? You pull his hips tighter and alternate sucking and licking while he moans and grinds against your face with more confidence. It’s so hot and wet, it feels as if there were a constant trickle running down the sides of your face. Your dick pulses with the thought of knowing that you’re doing all this for him. You let your hands wander to his backside and cop a feel on his butt. You give it a little massage and smile to yourself because it’s totally plush.

You do your best to lick up the troll’s juices before they get all over, but it seems an impossible job. “Dirk, Dirk! Ughhh, it feels so good, mmm...” You moan into him after hearing your name. You dip your tongue in and out, tracing different patterns along his entrance and sucking at the fluids. His bulge leans against your forehead rubbing itself against anything for some more friction.

Soon, you pause and ask, “Are you ready to try my dick?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.” He gets off your face, and you can see that he actually is visibly dripping that delicious orange fluid everywhere. “Jegus, your face is covered in it already, I’m sorry...”

“Don’t apologise for that, you taste so good,” you say, licking your lips for emphasis. He leans back, and you over him, sliding your dick over his entrance. “Let me know if I need to stop,” you say before slowly pressing it into his nook.

You’re barely in and he is already moaning in ecstasy. “You okay?” You ask, surprised at how sensitive he must be in there.

“PleaseDirkdontstop,” he barely manages to get out in a whisper. You keep pressing all the way in the tight nook, while he moans the whole time. Once you’re all the way in, he arches his back holds on tightly to you, “RIGHT THERE, DIRK!” You slide out a bit and press back in, aiming for that spot again, “OH, DIRK, YES.” He wraps his legs behind your hips and pulls you in closer each time you thrust inside him. His tight warmth pulses around you with each thrust and it feels so nice. You pick up speed, and don’t face much resistance, despite how tight he is, because he’s so damn wet. Soon obscene squishing noises are heard among the loud moans both of you make, along with the occasional slapping of your skin meeting.

You aim straight for his sweet spot and keep going as hard as you can there and soon, “Oh, OH, DIRK, DIRK, I’M COMING!”

“Come for me!” You groan out as you feel his insides tighten. You lean in and kiss him, when suddenly you feel the fluids gush out of him. Gush maybe isn’t even the right word... It was like a wave of cum that spilled out and you were both lying in a puddle. You pulled out gently, confused by the amount of fluid that was inside of him.

Coming down from his high, he sat up, “Ugh, this is so embarrassing, I haven’t cum in so long, I had so much stored inside me...”

“Wait you keep it building up inside you until you cum like that? Wow.”

“You dont?”

“No, well, not really. Not on this kind of scale!” You say looking in disbelief at the orange puddle around you.

The troll leans against you, in a kind of side-nuzzle, and says, “Thanks for helping me get off, bro. I really needed that, aha.”

You try to nuzzle back but find your head hitting his horns instead. “Anytime, Antlers.”

“Dirk, you’re still hard, though,” he says, wrapping a gentle hand around your boner.

“Nah, don’t worry about that- but look you’re still out and wiggling, too.” You grab his bulge in return.

“Oh, it stays out for a while after release, unlike yours, it seems.” His hand slides along your cock easily with the aid of his cum being all over you. He rubs you like this for a bit, and you think you’re going to cum soon, but he stops and asks, 

“Did you say you had a nook, too?”

“Yeah, but I’m not sure it’s a good idea-“

“Come on, Dirk, I wanna help you in return!”

You consider his offer for a moment, and upon realising the abundance lubricant available, you decided to go for it. “Okay.”

You pulled him closer and slid your fingers along the edge of his nook. “Whoa, wait, I thought we decided on yours?”

“I don’t self-lubricate, unlike you, so I hope you don’t mind me borrowing a bit of this-“ You held up your hand which was already covered in it. You laid back and brought the hand to your own entrance, fingering yourself slowly while he watched. The fluid spread around easily and soon you were able to get two fingers inside. “Make sure your tentadick is really wet, alright?” He nodded and spread more of his orangey cum all over. When you squeezed a third finger in, you soon felt ready. “Alright, you can put it in slowly,” you said.

“Let me know if I need to stop,” he copied your words with a smirk. He pressed your legs wider apart and guided his bulge to your entrance. On its own, it seemed to slide in and out tentatively. It wasn’t too uncomfortable, since it was tapered more than a human dick, so it gradually got tighter the deeper he went. You could feel it wriggle inside of you, not unpleasantly. He slid his bulge in and out while it wiggled inside you and leaned over to suck on your lip. Your breath hitched as his tentacle brushed against that spot inside you. He smiled against your lips and pulled out. “Get up and turn around,” he commanded, now seeming very sure of what he was doing. You turned around and leaned against the tree as he ground his hips against your ass, his tentacle finding your entrance and probing it. He held your hips while guiding his tentacle inside, thrusting it in slowly, but firmly. He reached around your front and pumped your nearly hard cock in time with his thrusts.“How’s this?” He whispered against the back of your neck. Fuck, he’s really hot when he’s in charge.

You open your mouth to say something, but he suddenly thrusts against that spot again, and all that comes out is a pathetically desperate noise. He brings his other hand to your mouth and sticks two of his fingers in. “Suck on it.” You comply, tasting more of that orange fluid that was left on his hand. You moan helplessly into his fingers as he thrusts against that spot again, the lengthy tentacle lingering over it before pulling back and doing the same thing. He leans in to your neck and starts sucking on it again, taking advantage of your weak points. “I want you to come,” he whispers and bites harder. He starts thrusting faster against that spot again, constantly stimulating it with his wriggling bulge. Moaning loudly and unable to hold back you feel yourself reach the edge with your hips grinding back against his and thrusting forward into his hand. You feel the heat well up and you’re cumming into his hand, pathetically jerking your hips into it.

You feel his tentadick slide out and his hand release you. You let yourself slide down - back onto the puddle of orange creamsicle cum again, and lie down. You don’t think you’ve ever came that hard before. The troll reclines next to you and pets your hair. “Are you alright?”

You snort, “I’m more than alright , that was amazing. It’s been a long time for me, too.” You put your head on his lap, not caring that his bulge is still wiggling around.

He laughs, “I’m glad. You deserve it after treating me to all that.”

You both lie there for a few minutes relaxing before he asks, “You know, Dirk, I know you’re not from around here, but it’d be pretty cool if you wanted to stick around for a while.”

“Well, gosh, get down on one knee like a proper gentleman before proposing like that!” You tease him and he ruffles your hair. “Of course I wanna stick around, the only person I find in ages happens to be hot as fuck, super chill, AND down to fuck, why would I wanna leave that?”

You both lie there, energy spent, and enjoy the company. You have a feeling this will be the start of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed this pairing in every possible position.
> 
> (Illustration also on my tumblr http://whatshiscapewiththeshades.tumblr.com/post/111799686713/nsfw-you-shove-your-tongue-deep-into-his-mouth )


End file.
